Draculas
was an alien that appeared in episode 36 of the TV series, Return of Ultraman. It is also called Subtitle: Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 24,000 t *Origin: Planet Carmilla History Return of Ultraman A vampire-like being from the planet Carmilla, Draculas came to Earth to eradicate the human race, by removing its female population. After realizing Earth had much more solar energy then his home world, he possessed the corpse of a dead woman who was named Midori Suzumura, to use as his cover for the day and would feed on young woman at night. After MAT found out his covers identity, he attacked them while still disguised as Midori, but was soon forced to retreat back to his space ship. When MAT finally found his ships location he telepathically communicated with Goh Hideki, trying to understand why Ultraman Jack chose to protect the humans and not his people. Draculas then took off in his space ship made his atempt to escape from MAT, but was quickly gunned down. Draculas then emerged himself to confront MAT. Goh quickly turned into Ultraman Jack to counter him. The two aliens of light and dark clashed with one another with Draculas managing to bite into Jack's shoulder. However, Jack used his Ultra Bracelet to create a blinding light that distracted Draculas long enough for him to be impaled through the heart with the Ultra Cross, much like the vampire folklore of Earth. Trivia *Draculas is voiced by Kaji Tetsuya, his human form's actor is Yuko Tobe and his suit actor is Toya Takanobu. *Draculas would later inspire the creation of many more bat and vampiric monsters in future Ultra Series, including Batton and Kyuranos. *Draculas' roar is a modified Gorosaurus roar, and would later be used for Jumbo King. **A possibly altered version of the Gorosaurus roar was previously used for the bat people in Latitude Zero. *Draculas' home world, Carmilla, is named after the female vampire and novella she appeared in of the same name. Draculas himself is named after Count Dracula. Powers and Weapons *Flight: Draculas can fly at super sonic speeds. *Fangs: Draculas has a pair of very sharp fangs strong enough to stab through the likes of Ultraman Jack. After biting into something, Draculas will begin to drain the life out of his victim. *Energy Blast: Draculas can fire red missile-strength, crescent-shaped energy blast from his mouth. They can big explosions as well as large fires. *Mist: Draculas can emit a white mist from his mouth that can temporarily blind the likes of Ultraman Jack. *Vampire Woman: A corpse used as a disguise, Draculas can turn into a woman in white during the day. While as the Vampire Woman Draculas can fly in this form as well. Draculas Flight2.png|Flight Draculas Fang2.png|Fang Draculas Energy Blas2t.png|Energy Blast Draculas Draculas Mist.png|Mist Draculas Vampire Woman2.png|Vampire Woman Other Media Redman Draculas appeared in the series Redman where he teamed up with several aliens and monsters to take down the titular hero, Redman. He was first seen at the end of episode 97 where he, along with Gudon confronted the hero after he defeated the mighty Kodaigon. In the next episode, he and Gudon were confronted by the alien hero and were sent rolling down the hill after they were kicked down by the alien hero. The two monsters fought Redman long and hard, but even though they outnumbered him, the alien hero fought back and held his own against them both with the usual grapples, throws, chops, and punches and Draculas ended up being defeated by being crushed by Gudon after he got hit hard with the hero's Red Kick. Draculas reappeared in episode 120, where he teamed up Sadola to take on Redman. While the alien hero held his own against both monsters, the two of them managed to overpower the alien hero with their brute strength and well-coordinated teamwork. Even though the monsters managed to dodge Redman's Red Arrow when the latter controlled the outcome of the fight, he still pulled through and defeated both monsters one at a time with his Red Kick. In episode 123, Draculas teamed up with Alien Bat to battle Redman. The monster started out having the upper hand on the alien hero and then Alien Bat showed up to give him a helping hand, giving Redman plenty of difficulty by countering his usual moveset with their own. Eventually, after a long fight, Redman finally managed to hold his own and, after killing Alien Bat, killed Draculas by stabbing him with his reclaimed Red Knife. Draculas made his final appearance on the show in episode 125, where he ganged up with Alien Icarus and Sadola to take on Redman. All three of them managed to give the alien hero a hard time in battle due to their overwhelming teamwork and brute force. Even though he fell down every time he had a chance to turn the tide, Redman didn't give up and after a long struggle, he defeated Draculas by giving him a hard double kick to the face, knocking him out in the process, after he defeated Sadola and Icarus. Gallery darac.jpg Draculas 1.jpg Draculas.jpeg DRACULAS.jpg drculas 1.jpg Draculas v Ultraman Jack.png img_57 - Edited.jpg DRACULA.jpg vlcsnap-error747.png|Draculas impaled by the Ultra Cross draculas_figure.jpg|Figure of Draculas, by Marmit. DRACULAS XII.png DRACULAS X.png DRACULAS XI.png DRACULAS XIII.png Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bat Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Kaiju